


Slytherin's Heir

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry shows his Slytherin side.





	Slytherin's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 203: Unexpected, Chamber of Secrets.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slytherin’s Heir

~

“The Chamber of Secrets was never cleaned,” says Harry,

Severus, poring over the budget, looks up. “That’s an unexpected topic.”

Harry, lounging a chair, smiles. “You said the governors are giving you a hard time about this year’s expenses.” 

“They are. Although why they’re holding _me_ responsible for the potion storage room fire is beyond me.” Severus sniffs. “Anyway, unless there’s treasure buried in the Chamber, I fail to see the relevance.”

“No treasure, sorry.” Harry smirks. “But there was a giant snake.” 

“Indeed.” Severus returns his attention to his parchment. “Was the basilisk gold plated? Did it bleed silver? If not, I fail to see—”

“Isn’t basilisk skin expensive?” 

“Yes.” 

“And basilisk venom?”

“Also not cheap.” Severus doesn’t look up. “I suppose those would be two ingredients we shan’t have to purchase. Is that what you mean?” 

“Partly.” Harry shifts. “What if we offer to sell what we don’t need on the open market? How much could we get, do you think?” 

“Sell—” Severus’ head snaps up. “We can’t!” 

“Why not?” 

“It…it wouldn’t be seemly,” Severus says. 

Harry raises an eyebrow, a talent Severus suspects he’s stolen from him. “Who’s going to stop us?” 

“Oh, I imagine the governors would object,” Severus says, tone dry.

Harry shrugs. “And if they do, we remind them they’re the ones putting the squeeze to Hogwarts. If they hadn’t, we wouldn’t need to take such desperate measures.” 

“And when tell us they don’t care, they’re not granting us more money?”

“We go to the papers.” 

Severus hums. “Be serious.” 

“I am. Doesn’t Parkinson work at _the Prophet_? All it would take is a Floo-call. The governors love publicity, right?” 

Severus snorts. “They hate it, as you know.” He smirks. “You know, that could actually work.”

“I know.” Harry’s smile’s sharp. 

Severus shakes his head. “I’m not sure how I feel about you channelling your inner Slytherin like this—”

“You love it.” 

“Salazar help me, but I do.” Tossing aside the parchments, Severus stands. “Well, it appears that problem’s solved,” he murmurs. “It seems I now have the afternoon free. Whatever shall I do?” 

Smirking, Harry clasps his hand, leading him towards their private chambers. “I’ve some suggestions.” 

~


End file.
